A Crazy Dasey story
by x3Before.x.The.x.Stormx3
Summary: Ok! The fourth part of the Dasey thing. Sorry about age change thing which I explain in the 1st chapter. This is a very hectic and suprising story. Things happening all at once, kids growing more and more up, new kids, and life threatning accidents! Enjoy
1. Please Daddy!

**Here it is guys! The 4th part of the story. I think this will be a very exciting one. It's going to be very dramatic and lots of suprises! For this story to work I have to have set ages for everyone. I am sorry if it doesn't go along with the ages in the last story. I pretty much am picking random ages that don't go along with anything. After I change these it will be the same for all future stories. No more random ages. Ok. Everyone has grown up quite a bit in this story. Derek and Casey are 28. Andrea is 14 (yeah I know Casey didn't have her when she was 14 but it has to be that way). Nathan, Nicholas, and Ariel are 10. Lizzie and Edwin are 17 (wouldn't be that way but in this story it is). Marti is 16(wouldn't be that way regularly either! Sorry) Nora and George are like 45. These ages are all screwed up so please don't hate me for it. Just focus on the story not all the details in between please... Ok well here goes nothing! #4**

Casey woke up feeling sick for yet another morning. She knew she had all the symptons of pregnancy. So she decided that she would go get a test after she took her kids to school. **(A/N: Yep I know. Everyone is thinking ANOTHER ONE?) **

"Mom! Nathan stole my hairbrush!" Andrea screamed as she came running down the steps after Nathan.

"Nathan give your sister her brush!" Casey said. Nathan threw the hairbrush at Andrea and hit her in the head.

"Nathan!" Casey screamed.

"Sorry..." Nathan said and he ran upstairs. Andrea just huffed and began to brush her hair.

"Good morning Dree." Derek said as he came downstairs. Andrea gave him a mean look and ran upstairs.

"Whoa what's her problem?" Derek asked.

"Nathan stole her brush then threw it at her and hit her in the head." Casey said.

"So much like we used to be." Derek said and laughed at the memory. Casey again felt nausiated and ran to the bathroom and puked. Derek did what he always did. Held her hair back while she did it.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I think I'm pregnant again." Casey said miserably.

"You have to be kidding me." Derek said.

"I don't know for sure. I'm going to get a test after I take the kids to school." Casey said. Then she heard fighting. She ran to see what happened.

"What happened this time?" Casey asked.

"Nick pushed me down the steps!" Ariel screamed.

"Nick and Nathan no tv tonight!" Casey said.

"But Mo-om! Why?" The two boys said together.

"Because you injured your sister's! No but's or it will two nights." Casey said.

"Fine" Both the boys said and all four children ran and got into the car.

"Good luck." Derek said as Casey walked out the door. The ride to school was filled with fights and yelling but Casey finally reached the school and dropped her children off. She rode to the nearest store and picked up a pregnancy test. Then her phone rung.

"Hello" Casey answered.

"Hey Casey." Nora said.

"Hey Mom! I haven't talked to you in so long!"

"I know. Listen you need to come home. Me, Lizzie and Marti have some big news. We want everyone to be there when we tell."

"Can you tell me now?"

"You have to wait until you come. So when can you all come?"

"Can it wait 2 weeks?"

"Sure. I'll see you in 2 weeks."

"Ok. Bye. I love you."

"Love ya too. Bye."

Casey hung up and drove home. Derek was still there since he didn't work. They had enough money for both of them to be stay at home parents. **(A/N: Amazing right?) **Casey came home and immediatley took the test. Derek and her sat on the bed waiting for the results.

"We really need to invest in protection." Derek joked.

"Yeah we really do. My mom called me today.**" Case**y said and looked at the timer.

"What'd she say?" Derek asked.

"We are all going over in two weeks. They have some news." Casey asked. Derek picked the stick up.

"Looks like we have some news too." Derek said and showed Casey. That was the third time she had seen that little pink plus sign in her life.

"I'm actually happy." Casey said.

"Amazingly me too. Let's just hope my super sperm isn't super this time. We can't handle anymore multiples." Derek said.

"I know. I hope so too. It's hard giving birth three times at once." Casey said and cringed at the thought. Derek laughed. Casey spent the whole day cleaning the house and Derek helped. Casey went and picked up the kids from school and amzingly survived the ride home.

"Mom, Dad can I talk to you?" Andrea asked. Casey and Derek nodded and they went upstairs to her room.

"So what's up babe?" Derek asked.

"I need to ask you something." Andrea said nervously.

"Ok well shoot." Derek said.

"Dad, do you promise you won't be mad?" Andrea said.

"Yes your father does. Now just ask us baby." Casey answered for Derek knowing he wouldn't say that and then Andrea would not ask.

"Alright here goes nothing. This really awesome quarterback asked me out today and I was wondering if I could go out with him." Andrea asked. Casey smiled remembering how excited she was when she got asked out.

"How old?" Derek asked.

"He turns sixteen today. But he's really responsible and nice." Andrea said.

"No, nada, uh uh, never, no way!" Derek screamed.

"But dad. He is sooooo cool and I have liked him forever. There was like a one in a million chance of him asking me and he did." Andrea said pleadingly.

"I said no! You are fourteen and he's sixteen! N-O No!" Derek screamed.

"But please. Mom what do you say?" Andrea asked.

"Let me and you dad talk about it and we will decide. What time will he pick you up?" Casey asked.

"Six and I will be home by ten like always." Andrea said and Casey and Derek walked out of Andrea's room and went into their own.

"Listen you have to swear not to tell her I told you this okay." Casey said.

"I'm not swearing anything!" Derek screamed.

"Then I won't tell you anything!" Casey said.

"Fine I swear. Now tell me!" Derek said.

"Alright sit down." Casey said and Derek did as she told.

"You know how An has been going out with her friends to the movies and the mall and everywhere?" Casey asked.

"Yeah" Derek said.

"Well those friends were the guy. She didn't want to ask you if she could go out with him because she knew you would react like you are now. So she asked me and we agreed to not tell you until later. I'm sorry Derek but she really likes this guy and I don't want her heart to be broken." Casey said

"WHAT THE HELL CASEY? YOU HAVE BEEN LETTING OUT DAUGHTER DATE WITHOUT ME KNOWING! LYING AND SAYING SHE WAS WITH FRIENDS!" Derek screamed.

"Derek I know and I'm sorry. She just really wanted to and I knew you wouldn't let her. I'm really sorry." Casey said. Derek sat in silence and amazingly calmed down.

"Does she really like him?" Derek asked.

"Yes she has since the 4th grade." Casey said.

"She'll hate me if I don't let her won't she?" Derek asked.

"Probably for a while." Casey said.

"Fine." Derek said and he called Andrea in.

"So can I go?" Andrea asked.

"Yes but you have to be home at exactly 10:00." Derek said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Daddy! I love you!" Andrea screamed and ran to get ready.

"Gosh it seems like yesterday you were giving birth to her and now she's dating." Derek said sadly.

"Derek it's okay. Ariel isn't dating yet and I may have another girl in my tummy." Casey said.

"Yeah I know. Go help her get ready like I know you want to." Derek said and Casey did. Andrea took a shower and dried her hair. Then Casey helped her curl her hair and put make-up on. She put on a mini-skirt and a pink tank top. She looked just like Casey with Derek's hair. She was beautiful.


	2. Wow!

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter! This story is going to be very full of suprises. We will find out what Nora, Marti, and Lizzie's news is in the next chapter. I hope you like this one. Check out my poll on what the gender of Casey's baby should be and vote! Well I hope **

Jesse (the quarter back) arrived at six on the dot. Andrea was still getting ready so Derek figured he would talk to the guy.

"Hi Mr. Venturi. I'm Jesse if Andrea hasn't already told you." Jesse said as Derek opened the door.

"Hi Jesse. Please sit down. Let's talk for a minute." Derek said and they sat down on the couch.

"Nice car you have there." Derek said.

"Thank you. I got it today for my birthday." Jesse said nervously.

"So you had a sweet sixteen party yet?" Derek asked.

"I'm taking Andrea to my party from here." Jesse said hoping Andrea would come downstairs soon.

"That's nice. Alright you know she has to be home by 10 right?" Derek asked.

"Yes sir I do." Jesse replied.

"I exspect you to be nice to her. She was my first baby. I swear if anything happens to her I'll kill you." Derek said sternly.

"Y-yes s-sir. I will t-take good care of her. I promise." Jesse said nervously. Andrea walked downstairs and Jesse was stunned at how good she looked.

"Jesse did my dad harass you?" Andrea asked as she walked down the stairs.

"No we just talked." Jesse said hoping it was the right thing to say.

"Ok. You all have fun and be back by ten." Derek said.

"OK dad. Bye." Andrea said and with that they walked out the door.

"Hardest thing I've ever done." Derek said sitting on the couch sad.

"So where are we going?" Andrea asked Jesse.

"My birthday party. It's at some fancy hotel. I don't know what it's called just where it is." Jesse said as he drove down the road.

"Cool. Happy birthday baby." Andrea said and leaned and kissed Jesse. When they arrived at the hotel Jesse and Andrea walked in and there was music playing and almost a hundred people dancing.

"Awesome!" Andrea said and then her and Jesse started dancing.

"Follow me." Jesse said and he led her to the elevator and went to the 10th floor. They walked to a room and he opened the door. They had been drinking and they were totally out of it pretty much.

"So you ready to give the birthday boy his present?" Jesse asked with a smirk on his face. They began kissing and before they knew it clothes were all over the floor and they were laying in the bed tired and drunk. They went to sleep and woke up around 9:45. They had gotten some of their brains back and Andrea immediatley panicked.

"Oh my gosh! What happened? It's 9:45! We have to leave now!" Andrea screamed as she put on her clothes still drunk. Her and Jesse stumbled to the car and he drove her home. She got home right at ten and amazingly Derek didn't notice her being drunk. He asked how it went and she told him fine then went and passed out on her bed.

The next morning she woke up with her head pounding not knowing what happened the night before. She took some advil and went downstairs. Luckily it was Saturday. She really didn't want to go to school.

"Good morning baby. Was your date good?" Casey asked as she sat pancakes infront of Andrea. As soon as she said that realazation hit her. She remembered what had happened and was happy of the thought.

"It was absolutely wonderful." Andrea answered.

"Good. I think your father really like him." Casey said and that made Andrea happy.

"That's good. I feel a little tired I'm going to go back to bed." Andrea said. She went back to bed and went to sleep. When she woke up she called Jesse.

"Hello" Jesse answered.

"Hey baby" Andrea said.

"Hey. Oh my Gosh I feel like someone hit me in the head with a hammer."

"I know me too."

"Do you remember what happened last night. All I remember is leading you into the hotel ro...Oh my God...did we...uh...you know?"

"Yeah we did."

"Wow. Well if you remember it was I good?"

"Oh yeah.."

"Good. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow or Monday. Bye"

"Bye." Andrea said as she hung up.

The next week and a half went by fast. Andrea had been feeling crampy and it was time for her period but she didn't get it. She feared the worst so she went and bought a pregnancy test. She knew that she wasn't but she just wanted to make sure.

She walked to the store since it wasn't that far from her house and her parents and siblings weren't home. She bought the test and went into the bathroom of the store and used it. In a minute she looked at the test thinking _Well. Here's proof I have nothing to worry about!_ until she saw the pink plus sign. Her stomach fell and she became dizzy. She stabled herself and made her way home. She couldn't beleive it. Her mother had her when she was 16 and now she was having a baby at 14! 16 was bad enough but 14! She dreaded telling her parents so she thought she would tell Jesse first so she called him.

"Hey babe." Jesse said as he answered.

"Hey listen we need to talk. Can you come to my house?" Andrea asked.

"Um...ok...sure. Be there in 5 minutes." Jesse said and hung up. Andrea sat on her bed and waited. When she heard the door ring she ran and answered it.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jesse asked when he saw Andrea's red puffy eyes.

"Please sit down." Andrea said and Jesse did.

"Alright I'm sitting. Now tell me what's wrong." Jesse said impatiently.

"Remember at your birthday party what we did?" Andrea asked.

"Of course I do." Jessie replied not exspecting what she was about to say.

"Well now I-I'm...I'm...p-pregnant." Andrea studdered.

"P-pregnant? B-but h-how? No that was a stupid question. I know how." Jesse said and sat on the bed and put his face in his hands.

"Please don't leave me. I can't have this baby on my own. I don't want it not to have a daddy. Please I love you." Andrea said through tears.

"Andrea I'm not a jerk. I would never leave you. Are you sure you don't want to give it up?" Jesse asked hopefully.

"NO I COULD NEVER LIVE WITH THAT! I DON'T WANT MY BABY TO THINK I DON'T WANT IT!" Andrea screamed.

"Ok, ok. Well I have to go. You need to tell your parents. We'll tell mine tomorrow. Okay. I would stay and be when you tell but I'd rather not be murdered by your dad." Jesse said.

"Ok well bye." Andrea said and laughed a little bit. Jesse left and about a half an hour later Derek, Casey, Ariel, Nathan, and Nicholas walked in. Derek and Casey were going to tell their baby news.

"Ok everyone sit down your mother and I have some news." Derek said and all four kids sat on the couch.

"Well there is going to be another Venturi in this house soon!" Casey said and Andrea's heart almost stopped. She thought that she was talking about her.

"We're having a baby!" Derek screamed and that releived Andrea. Everyone was excited and hugged and talked. Then Andrea decided that she would tell Casey about her before Derek.

"Mom come up stairs. I need to talk to you." Andrea said and her and Casey went upstairs.

"Okay...this must be big because you never talk to me alone hardly." Casey said and laughed but stopped when she saw the look on Andrea's face.

"Oh hunny what's wrong." Casey asked.

"Please don't hate me." Andrea said and began to cry.

"I could never hate you. What is it baby?" Casey asked hugging her daughter.

"I'm p-pregnant." Andrea said and began to cry loudly. That made Derek come in. Derek saw Andrea crying in Casey's arms so he sat down beside her. Casey was shocked.

"What's wrong hunny?" Derek asked.

"Mom I can't tell him!" Andrea said and she ran out of the room.

"Can't tell me what?" Derek asked suprised.

"OH MY GOSH!" Casey screamed.

"WHAT? WHAT? WHO DIED?" Derek screamed.

"Nobody. Derek An's pregnant." Casey said. Derek's flace went white as a ghost. He stormed to find Andrea.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU BE PREGNANT?" Derek screamed.

"I'm sorry dad. It was a mistake. We didn't know we did it!" Andrea cried and then Derek remembered Jesse.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BOY!" Derek screamed.

"Daddy please calm down." Andrea said. Derek though back to when Casey found out she was pregnant. George was so mad. Now he was acting just like him.

"Dree baby I'm sorry. I should be helping you not yelling at you. Have you told him yet?" Derek asked as he hugged Andrea.

"Yeah daddy. He is going to help me. He isn't leaving." Andrea said.

"That's really great of him. Well we will have to adjust to this. It's all going to be okay alright?" Derek said.

"Okay daddy! I love you. Thank you for not hating me." Andrea said and Derek just hugged her until she fell asleep in his arms.

**Might've seen that coming...I don't know... Well now Casey and Andrea are pregnant! Weird...it's like father of the bride part 2 without the bride and she's only 14 lol. Well I forgot to say in other stories but I don't own LWD. Well hope you enjoyed. More drama and suprises ahead! DaSeY.x.GuRl**


	3. 5xWOW

A few days rolled by and it was time to go to see the rest of the family at their old house. They rode and went inside.

"Hey An, Ari, Nick, Nate!" Nora said and hugged them all. They all replied hey.

"Where's Marti?" Andrea asked.

"Upstairs in her room." Nora said and Andrea ran up to Marti.

"Care to tell us what this get together is all about?" Derek asked as he sat down and Ariel climbed on his lap. Casey sat down and Nathan climbed on her lap and then Nick climbed on Nora's lap when she sat down.

"Yeah I guess we should go ahead and tell." Nora said and she called everyone down. Everyone sat in various places.

"Alright Lizzie wanted to go first. We all three have some news." Nora said.

"Okay well when you all are done me and An have some news too." Casey said.

"Alright well...I know I'm young and all...I guess like sister like sister...I'm pregnant." Lizzie said. Everyone staired in shock until they all started yelling congratulations.

"Okay well Marti is next." Nora said and Marti began to speak.

"Yeah must run in this house. I'm pregnant too." Marti said. Derek's mouth dropped to the floor. First his baby girl is pregnant and then his baby sister.

"Well now me. I know I'm really old and I don't know how but I'm pregnant too!" Nora screamed everyone was happy for her.

"We are in a really big mess. I'm pregnant too." Casey said and everyone was excited.

"Unfortunatley me too." Andrea said. Everyone stopped their congratulations and became silent.

"Whoa!" Everyone said at the same time.

"I know, I know." Andrea said. It took a little while but everyone excepted everyone's pregnancy joyful but suprised.

"We are officially going to die! Five women pregnant at the same time! We are seriously going to die!" Edwin said. Lizzie slapped him and then Derek laughed.

"It's unreal." George said.

"I know." Everyone said.

The guys started talking about how they were going to be in trouble and the girls started talking about names. Everyone was happy for the time being atleast.


	4. The accident

**Alrighty here is the 4th chapter finally! This chapter is not that happy if you like George. So please tell me what you think and what you want to happen! DaSeY.x.GuRl**

All of the kids wanted to stay with George and Nora. Casey and Derek went home and were by themselves for the first time in a while. Derek acted sad and didn't really talk so Casey became concerned.

"Derek what's wrong?" Casey asked.

"All of this. It's freaking crazy. I keep thinking that Marti and Lizzie thought it would be okay to get pregnant because you did. Also if I wouldn't have let Andrea go out with that son of a bitch she wouldn't be pregnant. This is all my fault." Derek said sadly.

"Marti and Lizzie did not think it was okay! It was probably just a mistake like when it happened to us. You couldn't have stopped Andrea either. Even if you had said no she would have sneaken out. You can't blame yourself. This was Marti, Lizzie, and Andrea's fault. Not your's not mine, not anyone's but theirs." Casey said. She reiceved a phone call right as she said it.

"Hello?" Casey answered.

"Hello Casey. This is Doctor Kenshall from the hospital. It seems that your mother and step father have been in an accident." The doctor said. Casey dropped the phone and fainted. Derek picked it up and continued.

"What happened. Casey just fainted." Derek said into the phone while trying to make Casey wake up.

"This is Dr. Kenshall from the hospital. Who am I speaking to?" The doctor asked.

"This is Derek Venturi. What's wrong is someone hurt?" Derek asked worriedly.

"Well yes sir. Your step mother and father have been in an accident."

"What? How? When? Are the kids there?"

"I think they are. There are about 6 kids in the waiting room. Would that be them?"

"Yes that would be them. What hospital is this?" Derek asked and the doctor told him.

"We will be down in a minute." Derek said and hung up the phone. Casey woke up and they quickly went to the hospital.

"Casey, Derek!" Lizzie, Edwin and Marti screamed.

"Mom, Dad!" Andrea, Ariel, Nathan, and Nicholas yelled. Everyone came and grabbed onto the two and hugged them.

"Guys what happened?" Derek asked. Everyone shrugged there shoulders.

"Ok, everyone sit down and wait. We will find out." Derek said and he and Casey went up to the front desk.

"George and Nora Venturi?" Derek asked.

"Room 304 and 305" The nurse replied. Casey and Derek walked and found the rooms. As they got towards the room they saw a doctor walk out of one of them. Derek ran up to him.

"Dr. Kenshall?" Derek asked.

"Yes that's me." The doctor said.

"I'm Derek Venturi. What happened with them?" Derek asked pointing at the rooms.

"Oh Derek is Casey here also?" The doctor asked. Derek nodded and pointed to Casey.

"Alright please come and sit down. I will explain everything." The doctor said. He led Casey and Derek into a room and sat them down.

"Your parents were in a head on collision. They are both in a coma." The doctor told them.

"Oh my God! Are they ok? What about the baby?" Casey screamed.

"Amazingly the baby is fine. It's actually a miracle. As for them, your mother is probably going to recover just fine. Your father on the other hand is not so good." The doctor said. Casey and Derek's faces both went white.

"W-what?" Derek asked.

"Your father suffered major injuries. I'm sorry to tell you this but, we don't think he's going to make it." The doctor said and looked down.

Derek and Casey didn't know what to say or think. If something happened to George everyone would loose a dad, grandpa or husband. Nora couldn't take care of Marti, Lizzie, Edwin, their baby, and her own baby by herself.

"W-what are the ch-chances that he will be ok?" Casey asked.

"There isn't very much of a chance at all. We have done everything we can. His injuries are too serious." The doctor said.

"Can we see them?" Derek asked.

"You can but I have to warn you. It's not a good sight." the doctor said and Derek and Casey shook there heads in agreeing and followed the doctor to the room where their parents were.


	5. No more George?

Casey took one look at her mother and step father and began to cry. They were all beaten up, with stitches and casts and wires all over them. There were alot of machines around them.

"Derek what if something does happen to him?" Casey asked looking at George.

"I don't know Case, I really just don't know." Derek said. Casey and Derek stood there for a minute in silence, until machines beeping broke it. Almost every machine that was hooked to George began beeping. Doctors came rushing in and told Casey and Derek to leave. So, they went out into the waiting room and found everyone.

"Oh my God! What did they say? What happened?" Lizzie screamed when she saw Derek and Casey.

"Liz, Ed come here for a second." Casey said and they followed her to the side.

"So what's wrong what happened?" Edwin asked.

"They were in a head on collision. Mom should be fine. The baby is fine miraculously. George on the other hand probably won't wake up." Casey said trying not to cry. Over the years George had become more and more of a father to her.

Lizzie immediatley began crying both happy and sad. Happy that her mother would probably be fine and sad that George probably wouldn't. Edwin really couldn't beleive what was happening. So many things had happened in only a day. He was totally confused inside. He was going to be a father so he should be happy, but he might loose his own.

Casey hugged and comforted Lizzie. Derek tried to calm down the rest of everybody and be strong. Everyone was pretty much calm when a doctor came out.

"May I speak to you two for a moment?" The doctor said to Casey and Derek. They nodded and followed the doctor aside to privacy.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your father has just passed away. His heart just stopped and we tried to bring it back but it was to late. I'm terribly sorry." The doctor said. Derek just looked straight ahead with no emotions whatsoever. Casey began to cry histerically.

**Sorry to everyone who likes George. :( Please tell me what you think. It's okay to say you hate me for that. Lol. R&R!! DaSeY.x.GuRl!!**


	6. I hate you!

**This chapter is pretty short! I haven't updated in a while! I'm sorry but I was at the beach!! School is going to be starting soon :( Well here is the next chapter!!**

"Derek what are we going to tell everyone?" Casey asked. Derek just stood there still staring off into space.

"Derek? Are you ok?" Casey asked. Derek still did not say anything.

"DEREK!" Casey yelled. Derek finally snapped out of his trance.

"I hate you." Derek said. Casey's face went from sadness to anger.

"What?" Casey asked angrily.

"That's the last thing I told him. I hate you." Derek said.

"No the last thing you told him way bye. When we left the kids with him." Casey said.

"No I called him when we got home. I got mad at him because of Marti." Derek said

**Flashback**

_"Hello?" George answered._

_"HOW COULD YOU LET MARTI GET PREGNANT?" Derek screamed into the phone._

_"What was I supposed to do about it Derek? You let Andrea get pregnant too!" George said back._

_"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! MARTI IS MY BABY SISTER! WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?" Derek screamed._

_"Derek please stop yelling. There was nothing I could do to prevent it." George said._

_"NOTHING YOU COULD DO TO PREVENT IT? HOW ABOUT NOT LETTING HER GO OUT WITH THAT IDIOT? SHE'S WAY TO YOUNG TO BE DATING ANWAY!" Derek screamed._

_"You were dating when you were 14!" George said._

_"NEWS FLASH I'M A GUY! SHE'S A GIRL AND PRACTICALLY THE WORST THING THAT COULD HAPPEN RIGHT NOW TO HER, DID!" Derek screamed._

_"I'm not going to argue anymore. Bye Derek." George said._

_"WAIT!" Derek screamed._

_"What?" George asked._

_"I hate you." Derek said and hung up._

**End Flashback **

**"**Derek he knew you didn't mean that. You're his son and he loved you. He knew you loved him." Casey said.

"But it was the last thing I said to him. The last thing I will EVER say to him." Derek said.

"I know, Derek. I'm sorry but I promise he knew you didn't mean. Don't beat yourself up over it." Casey said.

"DON'T BEAT MYSELF UP OVER IT? MY DAD IS DEAD. OURS, LIZZIE AND EDWIN'S, AND MARTI'S CHILD WON'T EVEN GET TO MEET THERE GRANDPA. ANDREA'S WON'T GET TO MEET IT'S GREAT GRANDPA! EVERYTHING IS GOING WRONG!" Derek screamed. Casey started to say something but Derek just walked out of the room. She followed him but he had already ran onto the elevator and out of the hospital. He was right, everything was going wrong.


End file.
